


The Helmet

by WarlockWriter



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockWriter/pseuds/WarlockWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble about Magneto and Mystique, with the ever-present presence of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Helmet

His hand moved slowly down blue flesh, pausing to cup a full breast before sliding down to stroke waist and then hip. Mystique arched into his touch before reaching out a hand to cup his cheek. Of course, he couldn't feel it. "You can take this off, you know, Erik."

His expression hardened.

"All right! Magneto, then, if you insist. You can still take it off, though. He can't be hunting for you every second."

He sighed and moved his hand lower. In moments, she was moaning and distracted from her questions.

No, he couldn't. He still didn't know which bothered him more. Taking off the helmet and having Charles back in his head.

Or taking it off and still feeling empty and alone.


End file.
